Pushing the Limits
by xoxoSydney14
Summary: KATAANG FANFICTION RAID! Aang decides he wants to test the limits of he and Katara's new relationship. KATAANG


KATAANG FIC RAID! BROUGHT TO YOU BY !

Oh man...being the Aang fangirl that I am...this was very self-satisfying to write. You'll see why as you read. :)

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the potential for extreme hotness that Kataang has. Sadly. I do not own Aang either. He belongs to Katara...errr...Bryke. :D

* * *

**Pushing the Limits**

"Katara, quick! Lay down!" I insisted as I jumped on to the couch. She did as she was told and scooted up to lay next to her with my chest against her back.

"What's going on?" she asked me with an inquisitive expression.

"Shh! You'll see," I winked at her and tightened my grip around her waist. "Close your eyes," I whispered as flirtatiously as I knew how. I placed a kiss on her neck as I wished silently for my plan to succeed. I closed my eyes as I heard the screen door to the balcony open.

"C'mon Sokka!" I heard Suki giggle.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sokka said. "I just have to make sure that Aang and Katara get to their own rooms."

"Sokka!" Suki pleaded with him. "They're both asleep. Come on!" I vaguely registered hearing what sound like a kiss and then Suki was pulling Sokka along. It occurred to me that I should be concerned about _where_ exactly they were going together but I only really cared that my plan had worked. I got to be alone with Katara all night!

"Are they gone?" Katara startled me with her question.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I responded with a smile. I sat up and Katara propped herself up with an arm.

"Wanna tell what that was all about?" Katara asked. An eyebrow was raised which probably meant that she thought my intentions were the worst kind. I bit my lip and tried desperately not to trip over my words. I was going to have to charm her into being okay with this.

"I just thought it might be nice to get a little bit of alone time without worrying about Sokka or Toph barging in on us," I leaned over her side and attached my lips to hers. However, it was a strange angle to kiss a person on. As I tried to deepen the kiss, I tumbled to the ground.

"Well that's embarrassing," I admitted while still on the floor. My back leaned against the couch and as I spoke I felt Katara's breathe near my ear and her hand extended down to find mine.

"Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive, Aang?" she asked. She didn't sound angry, just…curious. I turned around to read her expression. "…because I might be okay with that." My heart fluttered as she avoided eye contact with me and her cheeks reddened.

"Well…" I began, ready to admit my true reasons, "I know you've only been my girlfriend for a week but I was wondering if I could—I don't know," I struggled to find the right words. I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying to move _way_ too fast in this relationship, but I wanted to know what was acceptable, "test your limits."

"T-test, my limits?" she stuttered as my mouth hovered just centimeters away from hers. I smiled with amusement. She was normally the one making _me_ tongue-tied, not the other way around.

"Is that alright, Katara?" I asked. I took her hand and brought it up to my lips, never breaking eye contact. I heard her suck in a large breath and she nodded.

I got up from the ground and took a seat next to her on the couch. Enjoying her uneasiness, I lingered a couple centimeters from her face for a few more moments. "Aang."

"Wha—mmf!" Before I could even get a word out, Katara grabbed me by the collar, dragging my lips willingly towards hers. To my surprise, I found her tongue in my mouth before I could even form a solid thought. I wondered who was the one testing who's limits here…I mean we had done this before a couple times but she wasn't so ardent about it the other times. This time around, it was as if she was trying to touch every put of my mouth with her tongue. If that was her objective, she was succeeding. I felt her fingers on the back of my neck. I instinctively pulled her a little closer to me as the kissing became more intense.

"Mmm," I let out as her tongue kept running over mine again and again. She relented a little. I worried that the noise I'd made had scared her a little but set to work again after a moment's hesitation.

Taking the opportunity, my tongue pushed her exploring tongue out of my mouth. Hers pushed back at mine playfully before she gave in. I delved into her mouth more slowly and deliberately than she had explored mine. I swept my tongue across every surface in her mouth. I wanted to know every little thing about kissing Katara. After months of imagining what it would be like, I was now more concerned with doing it correctly than anything else. This being so, I was very pleased to find that the reward for running my tongue along the inside of her bottom lip was a small moan. At least the very least that assured me that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Katara's mouth started closing, much to my dismay, but I complied and ended our lovely little make-out session with a couple closed-mouthed kisses. As we pulled away from each other, I felt the salvia that had accumulated around my mouth and saw the sides of Katara's lips were coated with it too.

"You won't be offended if I wipe my mouth, will you? I mean, I can hardly help it, its just so gross," Katara asked me teasingly with a smile and a laugh.

"Of course not," I laughed back. "I'm sure you wouldn't have been kissing me like that a second ago if you were that grossed out by my salvia."

"I do believe you're right, Aang," her grin widened at my response and her hand came up to wipe her mouth at the same moment when I wiped mine.

"Uhm…I'm sorry that was a little messy. We'll have to work on that," I said and a blush crept up to my cheeks. It was a little embarrassing to pull away from kissing my girlfriend and find that I had essentially been slobbering all over her. I cringed at the thought. Thankfully, she didn't see it that way.

"I don't really mind," she responded with a pretty blush to match mine highlighting her cheeks. "So, was that all you meant by testing my limits?"

"Not quite." I flashed a grin. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

I tried to be charming as I leaned toward her and forced her onto her back, but a part of me sort of felt ridiculous. I felt like Katara deserved a little romance, but I wondered if she thought I was being a little melodramatic here. After all, I hardly thought asking her permission to have a little innocent fun was necessary. I don't think she would've been mad if I had just sprung this on her.

However as I gently eased her back into a reclining position on the couch, her expression begs to differ. She looked almost frightened. I couldn't fathom the reason. She knew that I wouldn't do anything she told me not to. I didn't see why she would look so worried.

"Don't worry, Katara," I said as her head rested on the couch. I held myself up by both of my arms. "I'm not going to do anything I think you'd object to. I promise."

"Okay," she said with resolve. She brought up one of her hands and touched the back of my neck with it. I grinned and began kissing her less intensely than we had been before. I peppered her face with kisses. First her forehead and her cheeks and then even her nose before my lips found hers again. Her hands rubbed in small circles on the middle of my back, encouraging my kisses. I'd managed to loop one of my arms under her waist and I stroked her side absentmindedly as we kissed.

I broke contact with her mouth and gave her a small wet kiss just below her left ear. I trailed kisses down to her collarbone and occupied myself in that area for a while.

"Aang…" Katara said, "Don't, you'll give me a hickey." I instantly stopped. Sokka wouldn't be very happy with me if Katara had large red welt on her neck the next morning.

"Sorry," I said. I sat up and Katara did the same. A moment of awkward silence passed before I pulled her back into my embrace. This feeling was odd. It was like my hands had minds of their own. After only a few seconds of kissing, they were moving up and down Katara's sides. I waited for Katara's to stop me but she apparently didn't have a problem with my hands resting a little lower than her hips. However, when I suddenly got the desperate urge to take off my shirt, her hands quickly stopped me.

"Aang, stop trying to take off your clothes," she ordered. That snapped me out of my haze quickly.

"Sorry, Katara, I don't know what got into me. I wasn't planning on taking it that far." I apologized with a smile. Luckily, her gaze was understanding and not angry as I'd feared.

"It's okay. I figured that. That's one of the reasons why I stopped you," she smiled back at me. "So, are done with this testing my limits thing yet?" I grinned as my response formulated in my mind.

"For now."

Katara's cheeks instantly began to glow scarlet. I kissed her bright red cheek and slung an arm around her shoulders. I hardly noticed when a mischievous grin came to her face.

"Well, you know, it'll be _my_ turn next time, Aang,"

_Eep!_

Whoa baby! :D

I believe I'll be continuing this particular little story-poo. :) The rating might have to change..._

Please **review** and go on my profile and look at my other stories. Also, check out my other Raid fics, _Dawn _and _What May Come._

**_ :) THANKS!_**


End file.
